Poison
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: A short, one shot, future fic. Cara and Morgan meet in what should have been season 2.


Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

While re-watching 'The Citadel' I was once again struck by how well the actor who plays Cara portrays jealousy. She doesn't do anything over the top – just a little bit with the eyes, the mouth, a stiffening of the body. But any woman knows she's jealous. Amazing! Anyway, that got my mind going about how oblivious John was and how Morgan knew exactly what was going on. Her body language as she slunk by Cara said it all. I ended up thinking about what would happen when they met in the Season 2 we're not going to get.

~ X ~

The heavily pregnant woman moved slowly, rather awkwardly. She carried most of the baby weight in her stomach. From behind you might not even realize she was pregnant, but her big belly was dropping, and it threw her off balance.

She heard an unmistakable sound and felt a mental signature she could never forget. Without turning around, she said, "Hello, Cara."

"Morgan." The reply was cold.

The dark haired woman smiled, twisting her lips and turning around. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you."

Cara stood at ease. Morgan couldn't help envying her slim profile. Cara always looked good in leather, and the black leather jacket she wore with a low cut top over the slim, skin tight jeans emphasized her figure. She completed her outfit with spiky heels.

Morgan had given up heels months ago, and though she was smartly dressed, sexy chic was not currently in her grasp.

Morgan moved over to a comfortable armchair and fell into. "Umpfh!" escaped her.

Cara eyed her. "You shouldn't have wasted the effort. I'm taking you with me." She looked her up and down. "I hope you're not foolish enough to think you can escape me."

Morgan shook her head slightly. "Of course not. I can't even get out of my own way." She tilted her head slightly. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you want with me?"

Cara took a couple of steps towards her. "Jedikiah took something I love from me. I intend to return the favor. There are people who want a hold over him. You're that hold."

Morgan made a slight face, acknowledging what she said. "So, it doesn't make any difference to you that you're not just putting me in jeopardy. You know you're hurting an innocent, too." She laid a gentle hand on her stomach, caressing the bump.

Cara lifted her chin. "He doesn't deserve a child. John thought of him as a father and look what he did to him. I'm actually doing your baby a favor."

Morgan pushed her tongue against the inside of her lips and shocked Cara by mocking her. "Poor Cara. Lost her John!"

Morgan shifted herself a little in the chair, pushing against the sides. "He didn't take John from you without help. You made it all possible."

Cara's eyes snapped with anger. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Morgan matched glare with glare. "You forget, Cara. I was there when everything started to come unraveled between you two." She stopped and put a finger to the side of her face, ostensibly thinking. "Hmmm. If I heard right, you wasted no time jumping into Stephen's bed full time as soon as John was human, not that it was the first time you cheated on him." She pretended to look around. "Where is lover boy, by the way?"

"It's just me." Cara's eyes narrowed with anger.

Morgan smirked. "He didn't have the stomach for this?" She studied the slight change in Cara's expression and the quick suppression of her thoughts. "You didn't tell him," she stated with confidence. "I'll say one thing for Stephen. He's a straight shooter. I don't know how, when both his father and his uncle were such accomplished users and liars, but he's a man of honor."

Cara's eyes flashed. "He doesn't need to know about this and how dare you accuse me of having a part in what happened to John."

"How convenient your memory is." Morgan's tone was sarcastic. "I clearly remember the day I cut John's hair, and you came in. The look on your face could have soured lemons. Do you remember that day?"

Cara covered the last few steps between them and made a motion for Morgan to get up. "You're wasting time. Let's get going."

"I didn't go far that day. Stayed close enough so I could listen. You were jealous. Poor John. He didn't understand. He was just being friendly. But I read you. You baited him. Tortured him. Remember this line? 'You lied about it to all of us'. How about this one? 'Even if Stephen has forgiven you it doesn't means your sins have been erased'."

Cara's cheeks flushed with a tinge of red, and she looked down.

Morgan was waiting for just that opportunity. She had deliberately tried to rattle Cara to distract her. She reached down the side of the cushion and pulled out a dart gun. She had practiced until she was a perfect shot. The dart found its target in the skin above Cara's low cut top.

Cara looked up stunned, one hand going to the dart sticking out of her chest.

"I counted on the fact that you'd still be wearing those slutty tops. Jed said you might not, but I know you."

"Wha . . " Cara slowly backed up, reaching out for something to hold onto as she lost her balance. She managed to grab onto an arm chair as she slowly slid to the floor.

"It's an opiate," Morgan said conversationally. "You won't be able to reach out to anyone. That's another thing I counted on. That Stephen would never sanction this, but you being the vindictive bitch that you are, wouldn't be able to help yourself."

She watched as Cara twitched, attempting to teleport. She sighed and said, "Forget it. Opiates mess with our powers. You're not going anywhere for at least two hours. That's a dose and a half that I used." She shrugged. "Better safe then sorry."

She tapped the fingers of one hand on the arm of the chair. "So, where were we? Oh, yeah. I was reminding you of how you tried to torture John. Tried to make him pay for the little kindness he showed me. But your plan backfired on you. He insisted on confessing to the group, and they turned on him."

"I––nev––er––meant . . ." Cara's tongue felt thick, forcing her to speak slowly.

"No, you didn't want to be leader at the time. You just wanted to stake your territory. Punish him. But then you got into being leader. And John . . . hmm, John had the temerity to cross you. To save that girl Astrid." Morgan eyed Cara. "You threw him out on the street because he disobeyed you to save that girl."

Cara looked up at her. She wet her lips. "No, it was be––cau––se––he disobeye––not Astrid."

"You can't fool me, Cara. You can't block me." Morgan's eyes were cold. "I was in the lair then. Oh, you regretted it, almost immediately, but you still did it."

Morgan stabbed a finger at her. "You pushed John as much as Jedikiah did. But he had a reason. He was trying to save his kind. You undermined John's confidence. Sleeping with Stephen. Getting him ousted, first as leader and then from the lair. He felt he wasn't doing his part. That's why he rushed in to save Roger."

She leaned back. "You know what the sad part is. He still loved you. That's why Jed took away all memories of you."

Morgan braced herself against the arms of the chairs and hoisted herself up.

Cara shook her head, looking up at Morgan. "Trap. You trapped me."

Morgan nodded. "Yes, I did. Jed didn't want me to take the risk, but I insisted. I knew you would try for revenge. If it was just me, I wouldn't care." Morgan wrapped her hands protectively around her belly. "But, not my baby."

She walked over to a credenza and took the lid off a jar. She dipped her hand in and retrieved something which she held slightly behind her back, keeping it out of Cara's sight.

Morgan stood over her. "Jed wanted to recruit you for his new group. But I convinced him otherwise." She smiled. "Actually, you did it to yourself. You kept trying to contact John." She shook her head. "Silly girl. Jed would never allow you to take John from him. Once I got John to admit that there was just something about your mental signature that bothered him, you wrote your own ending."

"You're––going––to––have––John––kill me––aren't you?" Cara had trouble getting the words out.

"Oh, no!" Morgan said. "John would kill you if necessary, but it's not." She brought out the hand that she had sheltered by her side. It held a syringe with a yellow liquid. "I think it's fitting that you experience what John did."

Cara's eyes opened wide, and a burst of panic gave her enough adrenaline to squirm sideways and crawl about a foot before the drug won out. "Not that. Not my powers," she panted. "Kill me."

Morgan slowly lowered herself to her knees and stabbed the needle into the back of Cara's neck. As she pushed the plunger, she said, "For my baby and my stepson John."

She fell back as Cara convulsed and screamed. She sent a mental message and a blonde figure teleported next to her. He smiled and reached out to her. "Need a hand?"

"I think two." Morgan smiled up at him.

Cara's moans subsided, and she passed out as John got behind Morgan and stuck his arms under her armpits, boosting her up to her feet.

"Aw, my back!" He mock complained, putting a hand on the area he indicated, rubbing gently.

Morgan punched him lightly in the arm. "Stop making fun of the pregnant woman."

John's smiled widened. "I let Jed know you were okay. He's still not happy you took such a chance."

"He's turning into a nervous Nellie. He knew you could be here in an instant, if I needed you."

The both looked at the unconscious woman, John eyeing her curiously.

"Dump her at the old Ultra headquarters," Morgan requested, "and then get out of there as quickly as possible. I'll go reassure Jed before he works himself into a hissy fit."

"So, that's Cara Coburn," John said. He shrugged. "Seems like a waste to turn her human. Her dossier indicated she would have been a good agent. I think Jed was gonna partner her with me."

"The dossier left out a lot. Take it from me. She wouldn't be good for you."

John knelt and gathered the limp body into his arms. He straightened up and teleported out.

Morgan spoke to the now empty room. "She was poison, John. Pure poison."

~ FIN ~


End file.
